maxfield_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxfield Academy
Maxfield Academy is a boarding school located in New Mexico, in the middle of nowhere. It is a school that only accepts individuals who will not be missed, or have any family, friends, or other who will come looking after them. It is an experimental where humans live unknowingly with androids in harmony. All androids are duplicates of humans who have left Maxfied Academy after being sent to detention or successfully escaping until being caught and sent to Fort Maxfield. All members of Maxfield Academy will be personally driven to the loaction by staff member Mrs. Vaughn. Upon their arrival, students will be given their orientation by a member of Society. They will be explained the rules and their punishments. The student will then recieve their school uniform, their laptop, and will have the choice between a watch, a necklace, and a bracelet for their room key/tracking device. After finishing their orientation, the student will be taken to their dorm room, where they are introduced to the three gangs within the school: Society, the rule-followers, Havoc, the rule-breakers, and Variant, who are neutral between the two. The student will then make their choice between the groups, and once they have chosen, they will be able to settle into their dorms. The following day, they will settle into their routine, and meet their classmates and the rest of their gang. They will recieve the daily schedule from Iceman, the man who appears on the school's daily announcements. This will repeat every day, and become the student's regular schedule. Students #Rose Starrett #Will McManus #Diamond Kinkaid #Penn Turgene Gangs *Society-Security contracts, education contracts, administration contracts, Medical contracts *Havoc- Groundskeeping contracts, cafeteria contracts *Variant- Maintenance contracts, Janitorial contracts Rules Rules in bold text include a punishment of being sent to Detention. Any other broken rules will have a punishment that will be determined by administration. *'You may not leave Maxfield Academy, or attempt escape.' *'You may not take part in any mature or irresponsible activity or acts.' *'You may not kill another student.' *You may not steal from anyone or anything. *You may not vandalize the school. *You may not rebel against Maxfield Academy. *You may not contact anyone outside of the school, if given the opportunity. *You must wear your school uniform during school hours. *You may not bid on maintenence contracts, other than your own group's. Locations *Maxfield Academy Courtyard *Maxfield Academy Grounds *Maxfield Academy Forest *Maxfield Academy Classroom 01 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 02 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 03 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 04 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 05 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 06 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 07 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 08 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 09 *Maxfield Academy Classroom 10 *Maxfield Academy Cafeteria *Maxfield Academy Kitchen *Maxfield Academy Gymnasium *Maxfield Academy Dormitory *Maxfield Academy Basement *Maxfield Academy Tool Shed *Maxfield Academy Incinerator *Maxfield Academy Underground *Maxfield Academy Security Room *Android Repair Room *Detention Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-16 at 10.00.54 PM.png|Maxfield Academy's Girls' Uniform. Screen Shot 2015-05-16 at 10.00.48 PM.png|Maxfield Academy's Boys' Uniform. Black-macbook-air-1.jpg|Maxfield's student laptop, given to each student upon orientation. August-Steiner-Mens-Diamond-Silver-Tone-Automatic-Watch-P13446487.jpg|The watch offered to students. WN211-New-hotsale-Men-s-Jewelry-Factory-Price-925-Silver-font-b-Dog-b-font-font.jpg|The necklace offered to students. Shimmerandstone 1951 1737364.jpg|The bracelet offered to students. Category:Locations Category:Maxfield Academy Category:Maxfield